All You Have
by Floral White
Summary: [Spoiler Naruto 685]—dengan sisa-sisa chakranya, akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya (stuck at summary)/DLDR/R&R?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Kuakui, gadis merah jambu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat. Aku tahu, luka yang diakibatkan oleh cairan asam itu pasti sakit, namun gadis yang mengingatkanku dengan Rin ini begitu gigih. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu rekannya apapun caranya, meski dengan menguras seluruh _chakra _yang dimilikinya.

Dan sepertinya, aku harus berterima kasih nantinya pada Sakura, karena telah melindungiku dari cairan asam yang telah membuat lengannya terluka.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya menjawab baik-baik saja, tapi aku tau luka tersebut pastilah sakit.

Aku meliriknya, melihat raut letih karena _chakra-_nya terkuras habis untuk membuka portal dimensi Kaguya. Karena aku tahu dia itu ninja medis, aku menyarankannya untuk istirahat sebentar dan menyuruhnya menyembuhkan lukanya. Tapi dia menolak, dan beralasan untuk tidak membuang kesempatan yang Naruto berikan.

Ck, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kondisinya.

Melihat bagimana tekad dan semangatnya untuk menemukan Sasuke, aku jadi ikut bersemangat. Gadis ini benar-benar pantang menyerah.

Mungkin, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan kami, mengingat aku sudah tidak memiliki _chakra _yang cukup untuk membuka portal dan keadaan Sakura sudah diambang batas.

Sakura menyentuh pundakku, menyalurkan _chakra-_nya yang tersisa. Aku mulai berkonsentrasi untuk membuka portal. "Baiklah, berikutnya!" kataku.

"Benar!" sahut Sakura semangat

_**Kamui!**_

Dan akhirnya terbuka, tepat di dimensi Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke-_kun_! kesini!"

Aku mendengar Sakura berteriak, memanggil nama Sasuke.

Aku melihatnya, Sasuke mulai bergerak cepat karena sisa _chakra _kami tidak cukup untuk membuka portalnya lebih lama. Kami mulai panik, karena portalnya mulai mengecil.

Sakura sudah pada batasnya, aku tahu itu. Namun gadis itu masih berusaha untuk menegluarkan sisa-sisa _chakra _yang dimilikinya.

"_Kuso_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Shannaro!_

Melihat portal yang perlahan-lahan semakin mengecil , Sakura menyalurkan seluruh _chakra-_nya yang sudah diambang batas. Aku sendiri sudah bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena _chakra _yang kumiliki juga sudah terkuras habis.

Dan akhirnya, portal tersebut mulai menghilang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku mendengar teriakan putus asa Sakura. Apakah kami gagal?

"_Kuso!_"

Kami sudah sejauh ini, dan Sakura bahkan sudah menghabiskan seluruh _chakra-_nya. Cih, sial!

Ketika merasakan pegangan Sakura di pundakku mengendur, aku berusaha bangkit untuk menangkapnya. Namun sangat mengejutkan, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangku dan memegang Sakura sebelum gadis itu roboh.

Aku lega, akhirnya kami berhasil. Aku juga bisa melihat kelegaan di wajah lelah Sakura, meski sangat samar. Dan yang membuatku sedikit bingung, lirikan mata Sasuke pada gadis merah jambu itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari tatapan mereka, dan aku yakin hal itu bukah hanya sekedar tatapan kekhawatiran antara rekan satu tim.

"Bagaimana kau..." aku akhirnya bertanya, memutuskan kontak mata intens mereka. Nafasku masih terengah-engah karena tenagaku sudah terkuras habis.

Kini, sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Ini adalah kemampuanku, aku bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap…Meskipun ada batas seberapa jauh aku bisa berpindah…"

"…tapi berkat kalian, aku berhasil."

Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah datarnya.

Jadi begitu, Sasuke menggunakan _vest _Sakura, benar-benar jenius.

Aku mencoba bangkit, meski sangat susah karena lututku terasa lemas. Aku menghadap Sasuke yang masih memegang Sakura dekat tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat senyum tipis Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Sepertinya tenaganya benar-benar habis, bahkan untuk berbicara. "Apa kau bisa memberikan _chakra-_mu, Sasuke?" aku beralih pada Sasuke dan bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Hn…"

Aku menganggap itu sebagai ya.

Aku berniat untuk mengambil Sakura dari Sasuke, agar pemuda itu bisa leluasa untuk menyalurkan _chakra-_nya padaku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" desisnya rendah.

Aku mengernyit, menatap bingung Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. "Biarkan aku membawa Sakura, kau bisa dengan mudah—"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujarnya cepat memotong perkataanku.

Aku mendesah, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan dengan caranya. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan, Uchiha memang terkenal posesif dan protektif.

Sebelum berjongkok, aku melirik Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya. Kepala gadis itu diselipkan Sasuke di bahunya, dan lengan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sakura protektif. Aku hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Sasuke, dia benar-benar tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuh Sakura.

Bajingan posesif.

Aku merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundak kiriku. Aku menengok ke belakang, melihat Sasuke yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyalurkan _chakra-_nya. "Kau terlihat kerepotan," kataku, "sebaiknya Sakura—"

"Cih, lakukan saja!" geramnya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke. Padahal, aku hanya berniat ingin membantu agar dia tidak kerepotan dan bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Tapi yasudahlah, Uchiha memang keras kepala.

"Kau tahu…" Aku menyeringai melihat mata _sharingan _dan _rinnegan _itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Menggoda Sasuke memang menyenangkan, setidaknya ada hiburan di tengah perang genting nan melelahkan ini. "Tatapanmu tadi, seperti ingin melahap Sakura saja."

"Obito!"

"Baik baik…"

Setelah perang berakhir, aku berharap akan ada Uchiha-Uchiha kecil dengan rambut _pink_. Pasti akan sangat menakjubkan.

_**Kamui!**_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Wkwkwkkw, saya tau fict ini _absurd _nya masyaallah…tapi tetap nekad dipublish :v

Rencananya mau bikin parodi #naruto685 kemarin, tapi otak ini gak jalan2 :3

oy, versi transaltenya ada dua, saya pake yg dimangapanda xD


End file.
